


i can fix that for you

by gerbananafam



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, awkward changbin, awkward jisung, binsung, idk how to tag this is the first thing ive done, kind of a one shot but shorter?, switches between smutty and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerbananafam/pseuds/gerbananafam
Summary: I'm not good with summaries so uhh, jisung is home sick and changbin gets home early





	i can fix that for you

“Hyung?” Jisung’s eyes snapped open and he hurriedly pulled his hand out of his pants, rolling onto his stomach to hide his erection from whoever decided to show up. He thought it would be best to just pretend he had been asleep.

“Hmm?” Jisung uttered a little too loudly.

“Oh shit sorry Jisung,” Changbin started to retreat out the door, he had returned early from visiting home, it seemed. “I’m sorry I woke you up, I was looking for Channie-hyung”

Jisung lifted himself up onto his elbows, still pressing his hips into the mattress. “No it’s okay, uh, he’s not here. No one is” Changbin checked his watch “Oh it’s only 5? What are you doing here?” Without waiting for an answer, he flopped himself down onto Jisung’s bed.

 

\-----

 

Sleeping in a room with three other people, and sharing a dorm with eight other people made it challenging to have any alone time, or at least, relieve ones stress discretely. Lately, Jisung had been a lot of stress and his usual method of stress relief was becoming increasingly difficult to carry out. He was struggling with some of the new choreography and had been spending countless nights with Minho in the practice room, but he was too tense to get it right. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to visit home any time soon and recently the other members just seemed to always be there. As much as Jisung loved being with the other members, working on new songs and practicing, he knew he needed time to himself or he was never going to get out of the rut he was in, so he pretended to be sick. It was a day all of the members were busy; Felix, Hyunjin and Minho were all working on choreography, Woojin and Jeongin were doing vocal training and Seungmin and Changbin had the opportunity to visit home. Chan had decided to be annoyingly considerate, offering to take the day to look after Jisung after declaring he felt too unwell to leave bed. He didn’t have an excuse to kick Chan out of the dorms and Chan had insisted Jisung left his bedroom door open in case anything happened. He had almost given up hope, but an hour beforehand Chan had quietly entered his room, kneeling down to ruffle Jisung’s hair and tell him he was going to the studio for a bit. Jisung insisted he would be okay by himself and Chan chuckled and left.

 

After waiting a few minutes, Jisung was sure he was alone but shut his bedroom door just in case. He lay down in his bed and breathed a sigh of relief. His mind wandered and thought about how the other members dealt with this kind of thing. He knew both Minho and Felix had had sex before they were trainees, so they at least knew what it was like. He wasn’t 100% sure about the others but he had his suspicions that Woojin might have as well. The younger ones he had just never thought about. Chan and Changbin shared a room but Chan was never in it, so Jisung figured Changbin was able to sort himself out pretty easily.

His mind lingered on Changbin. _I wonder what he’s into?_ He thought. He bit his lower lip, an image of Changbin came into his mind, lying in bed; eyes squeezed shut, touching himself.

Jisung’s dick twitched.

He mentally removed the blankets covering Changbin, moving his hands slowly beneath his own. He could see him lying there, clearly in his head. He shifted his mind so Changbin had one hand below the waistband of his sweatpants, his hand rhythmically rocking up and down. Jisung licked his lips, running his hand over the increasing tension in his own sweatpants. The Changbin in his head let out a low, raspy growl and with that, Jisung let out his own breathy moan and started working on himself. He had never thought about Changbin this way before, yet the thoughts came quickly and easily. He knew what Changbin’s dick looked like, he had seen it a few times either changing or showering. It was big, bigger than his but definitely not the biggest in the group. His desire to touch Changbin was rising with every stroke and just when the Changbin in his mind’s eyes flickered open to bore into his own-

“Hyung?”

 

\-------

 

Jisung’s cheeks flushed pink. “I, uh, wasn’t feeling well today so I’ve been in bed”. Changbin looked over at the boy lying next to him. _He’s faking it_ , he thought to himself, but he didn’t say it out loud. Instead he lifted up a palm to Jisung’s forehead.

“You’re sweaty” Jisung swatted his hand away and wiped his forehead dry.

“Shut up hyung, leave me alone” He twisted his neck to face the other way.

“Yah! Han Jisung!” Changbin spoke sternly and raised his voice, but only slightly. Jisung whipped his head back towards him, eyes wide. They sat there for what Jisung felt like was an eternity. Changbin started to laugh.

“Hyung!”, Jisung whined. “Why do you do that, your scary voice is… scary”. Changbin continued to giggle until Jisung broke a smile himself.

“I can’t take you seriously when you’re being serious” Jisung whined again. Changbin decided that this was probably the best time _to be_ serious.

“Jisung” He said flatly.

“Yeah?”

“You know you can, you know, talk to me about anything if you need to” Jisung’s puzzled expression made Changbin rush to continue talking, coughing on his own saliva in the process. “I-I mean like, y-you know if you have questions about life and stuff”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Jisung furrowed his brow and tilted his head. For some reason, this pissed Changbin off and he ended up blurting out the complete wrong sentence.

“Look, I know you took the day to jack off, I was just trying to be friendly and I dunno, offer advice!” Jisung’s face turned beet red and he turned to face away from the older boy who immediately regretted what he said. He decided against showing it, choosing to be still, silent and stare into the back of Jisung’s head until he turned back around.

“How did- uh, why do you, um…” Jisung was trying and failing to make a full sentence. “Why do I think that?” Changbin finished it for him. “Because you’re practically aching to touch your dick every damn day”. With that, Jisung whipped his head back to face Changbin’s but he continued without missing a beat. “No, it’s not obvious, I can just tell”. Jisung closed his now apparent slack jaw.

Jisung hiked himself up onto his left elbow and was about to spit out a retort, but he had completely forgotten about his erection, which was still, annoyingly there. Both boys looked down at the same time, a small smile etching itself onto Changbin’s lips while Jisung threw his face into his pillow in embarrassment, turning his whole body to face away from Changbin. Changbin wasn’t sure what to do; he could either leave Jisung to take care of it himself with whatever stimulus that had him going in the first place, or he could be bold.

No one else was at the dorm. He decided to be bold.

Changbin shuffled closer to Jisung’s body, wrapping one arm over the top of the other’s and rest his chin on Jisung’s shoulder. He felt Jisung tense under his touch.

“Hyung,” he started.

Changbin shushed him, and with his lips still pouted, placed them softly on Jisung’s neck. Sensing no resistance, he placed them again, higher up, just underneath Jisung’s ear. Changbin felt his shiver underneath him. He moved his arm from on top of the other’s, to sliding it over Jisung’s waist. His heart was pounding but Jisung was too distracted by his own heavy breathing to notice. Changbin used the pads of his fingers to tenderly stroke the skin on Jisung’s hip and gave it a gentle squeeze. Jisung slowly fell onto his back, still facing away from Changbin, afraid to look him in the eye.

“I can…um, fix that for you” Changbin said all of a sudden, breaking the silence that had filled the room.

Jisung didn’t say anything, and still wouldn’t look Changbin in the eye, but the younger nodded slowly. He knew what Changbin meant. He couldn’t believe it, but he knew. Changbin slid his hand up underneath Jisung’s shirt and traced the faint abdominal lines on his stomach with his finger. Jisung’s breathing hitched under his touch.

“Look at me” Changbin shifted his weight so he was positioned on his elbow. Jisung stayed silent and gave a messy shake of his head. Changbin traced his finger along the waistband of Jisung’s sweatpants which elicited a long, strained exhale from Jisung, whose mouth hung open just slightly.

“Look at me” Changbin repeated. He lowered his face down next to Jisung’s, whose eyes were firmly squeezed shut. Changbin took the opportunity to admire his features. Despite the anxious look on his face, Jisung was quite… attractive. Small beads of sweat started to litter his forehead and his lips blushed red. Changbin lingered on the sight of Jisung’s slightly parted lips. He suddenly wanted to taste them. He licked Jisung’s bottom lip. Jisung’s eyes snapped open, staring at the older. Changbin broke into a smile, having gotten the reaction he wanted, but his laughter was muffled by Jisung, who had raised his head and pressed their lips together. Changbin was surprised by his own response; he pushed Jisung’s head back down with his own firm kiss, his thumb surely leaving a bruise mark on his hipbone. Jisung used one of his hands to reach up and grab the back of Changbin’s neck but the older grabbed him by the wrist and restrained his touch by slamming it down onto the bed above his head. Jisung let out a small moan into Changbin’s mouth, who took the chance to slip his tongue in. Jisung once again pushed up into the kiss needily, and Changbin slid his hand back up under his shirt. They parted briefly to breathe but no sooner than stopping, Changbin had his lips to Jisung’s neck. Turns out he liked kissing Jisung’s neck. He ran his tongue in small strokes against the skin. He freed Jisung’s wrist to tangle his fingers in Jisung’s hair, who inhaled sharply when Changbin pulled on it slightly.

Jisung’s hand roamed down towards Changbin’s waistline, foraging for his button but Changbin pushed his arm away.

“Let me” Jisung whined, “please”

“No”, Changbin protested. “It’s _your_ day off”

“Then holy shit would you touch my dick already I don’t think it can get any harder” Jisung huffed.

The outburst took Changbin by surprise, but he obliged. His hand slipped below Jisung’s waistline as he moved in to place more kisses along his neck, and as soon as his grasp found Jisung’s pulsing dick, Jisung let out a long slow moan.

“God, it feels so much better when someone else is doing it” Jisung said breathily, but Changbin just smiled into his neck. Changbin could feel Jisung tensing, so he quickened his pace, eliciting small sharp moans from the younger. He had squeezed his eyes shut again, so Changbin raised his face above Jisung’s so he could watch. Jisung’s hand had roamed back towards Changbin’s own waistline, but Changbin didn’t bother stopping him this time. Jisung was stroking Changbin without any rhythm or method, but Changbin didn’t care. Jisung was surprisingly loud and a particularly high-pitched moan paired with a slow, firm stroke provoked a low, raspy growl to emanate from Changbin. This sent Jisung over the edge, the sound he imagined was right in his ear. He bucked his hips upwards and Changbin kept a steady grip, letting him ride out his orgasm. He didn’t care that cum was all over his hands, he just kept looking at Jisung’s face. He had relaxed, a small smile crept onto his face and he slowly opened his eyes and looked Changbin right in the eyes. That’s all it took for him to follow Jisung, whose hand, while at an awkward angle, managed to trigger an explosive orgasm in Changbin’s jeans.

They sat there for a while, not saying anything, just lying next to each other, processing what had just happened.

“Hyung” Jisung broke the silence first. “How did you, and why did you-“

Changbin interrupted him by sitting up and swinging his feet over to the floor.

“You should get yourself cleaned up before everyone gets back” He smirked. “…and before it gets too sticky”

He walked towards the bedroom door to retreat to his own room to clean himself up. Jisung sat in defeat.

 

“Oh, and uh, Channie-hyung and I do this all the time. That’s how I know” Jisung’s jaw fell open and before he had the chance to respond, Changbin had shut the door behind him, a faint laugh echoing down the hallway.


End file.
